


The Wolf

by Discter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Ages, Did i spell that right, Gods, Kingdoms, Knights - Freeform, Pagan Gods, Scratch that I regret everything, Shapeshifting, The Authoress Regrets Nothing, War, Waring Kingdoms, Way way back in the day, Witch Trails, Witches, Wolves, medieval times, who knows???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discter/pseuds/Discter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I kinda just had this pop in my head so yeah, this is gonna be weird but in a nutshell this is it:<br/>Wolf god rescues two kids(don't know form what, probably a bear or something different), puts them in a nearby village. Raises them and keeps in context. Nearby kingdom raids place, and one of the little kiddies is taken. So other kid and wolf god have to go find other kid and barely know where to start. </p>
<p>Yup, I can see myself flunking this. Go wild readers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing.

I picked up the sent of blood, humans, and fear. An interesting mix of scents, but one I had smelt before. Loping forward silently, I saw a light overhead of fire, and three humans sitting around a fire on logs, with horses nearby and a.. sack with humans in it? I had seen sacks, er, bags like this but not with humans and it. Not with small humans and itchy cloth for them to sit in.

"Man this was a lot easier than last time."

"Why did you kill the bitch though? Pretty sure some old perv would want her."

"She tried to stab me! And speak for yourself, last time you murdered the important one!"

"Tch!"

"Whatever, wonder who will show up for the next auction if we get the news out."

"I hear every three full moons all the important people gather for the auction in the woods, and that's only a few weeks away. Maybe some rich guy will take a peak out what we got."

"That'll be nice! I can't wait to get us some dough!"

Interesting. I had seen humans do this before, and it set an old, angry, burning feeling in me. I hated humans who do this. Why? Why would they take humans and do this? And cubs, little ones, of all things as well!

Disgusting.

Circling softly behind one of the humans closer to the horses, I told them silently in my minds what I was about to do and try not to get spooked. They looked at me with understanding, then went back to grazing. Horses were much more intelligent than other animals. Dogs, horses, cats, and most domestic creatures where much smarter than wild creatures. Ever tried to persuade a boar to help you? Yeah, no. 

Simple answer, they are extremely territorial and will screw you up for no reason. Don't mess with boars kiddies. Lips curling in a soft snarl with no sound, I tensed for a leap.

And lounged at the nearest human.

Biting down on a soft warm neck, and shaking it around with a savage snarling growls I shaked the neck and broke it, before flinging it aside and biting down on the other's shoulder while shrieks arouse, filling my ears and nose with sounds and smells of fear. A shriek from the human in my jaws, with a fling I tossed it into the fire with ease. It screamed and I felt a sense of satisfaction before the other human attacked me with a sword. Stupid creature, it dared to attack a god? Idiot.

Humans really were stupid at times. Even more stupid than boars.

I dodged it as I briefly heard sounds of the other human flee the fire shrieking its head off into the woods, I would track it down later. Dodging the swipe to my head, I crunched down onto a soft neck, easily breaking the skin and crushing the windpipe as warm blood filled my jaws. I could feel it on me, as the other human was rolling on the forest earth dousing the flame. Wasn't as stupid as I thought it was.

It was easy to jump and tear into as it screamed, it had put the fire out for me and it ceased its screams eventually. Licking my teeth, I stalked over to the bag. It radiated fear and soft human cub whimpers came from it. I put a piece of the itchy cloth in my mouth, gross!!!!, and pulled it open. Two pairs of frightened eyes gazed up at me as they were suddenly free from their cloth cage. They held fear and awe and a tiny flicker of hope, before one promptly released a whimper at the sight of me.

I'd probably be scared of a giant wolf with odd markings and blood on it's muzzle after being abducted. Probably. 

I picked one of them up by the back of its shirt and it out, the other following. One was a brunet, the other had hair as dark as the night. They were also very small and... I hate to admit it, they were cute. Yeah yeah, laugh all you want but it's true. Your human heart would probably melt at the sight of them. Sucker. 

I think in human years the brunet was around five and the other maybe six? Maybe the other way around? They couldn't be older than eight though and no younger than three. So... what to do with two young humans, vulnerable and afraid, in the woods with no idea where they came from? Welp time to break out the parenting skills and drop them off somewhere. The nearest village wasn't too far, and I guessed maybe they came there? Who knows, they'd be safer there than with me, a violent wolf god who liked blood. I'm not a good parent.

They still looked a little terrified, so I licked their foreheads for reassurance. They seemed to ease up a little, and the scent of fear faded from them a little bit. Good enough I guess. Putting one on my back, and grabbing the other by the back of the t-shirt I loped off into the woods. The one in my jaws gave off squeaks but eventually calmed down, and the other one gripped my fur like it was going to die. Pfft! I'm a great wolf to ride, and I wouldn't let it die.

I'm totally a great parent. Not.

We eventually made it to the outskirts of the tree line, with the village lit by candles and the nightlife of humans scurrying about that were brave enough to be awake at this time. I put them down, and they gave me a thankful look and I watched them go into town, with humans swarming them with concerned voices and herding them off. They looked back but continued on. Cute.

I loped back into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Are there any mistakes? I typed this up on a laptop... e_o This is kinda short because I need to do stuff, and I'll probably try for more words next time. Be nice on my soul, this is my first fic on here. (the other ones dead don't ask)


End file.
